


Slave

by KyluxFicHell



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Force Suppression Collar, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape but not between Hux and Kylo, Slave Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyluxFicHell/pseuds/KyluxFicHell
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Base, Snoke can no longer tolerate Hux and Kylo Ren's failures (nor their loyalty to one another) and strips them of their power within the First Order. He imprisons Hux and gives Kylo to an Order ally as a "gift" , threatening to kill Hux if Kylo disobeys his new master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I published a first draft of this on my tumblr ages ago but I'm working on it again. There's a few tweaks and I'm making it a bit longer so it'll be multi-chapter. Enjoy.

Kylo Ren had never been more afraid in all his life.

He’d faced many tests as a Knight of Ren- cleansing the new Jedi Order, proving himself to Snoke, building the courage to kill Han Solo. But nothing like _this_.

He swallowed, which only served to remind him of the collar around his neck. A collar would repel any normal being who had to wear one; it was a sign of ownership, the absence of freedom. The reduction of status to nothing more than a mere pet. For Kylo though, it meant more than just degradation; it meant the stripping away of his soul.

He could feel the energy of the Force suppression collar surrounding him, preventing him from using the powers that he’d trained for so long to acquire. It was as if someone had cut off his arm. He didn’t feel complete without the Force; its absence left an emptiness inside him that he knew couldn’t be filled by anything else, as if his head was being held underwater and he was being denied air.

It wasn’t even the loss of his ability to manipulate objects and beings alike that overwhelmed him the most; it was the loss of his connection to the man he loved. ( _The man he loved_. The old Kylo Ren would have laughed at himself). Without the Force, Kylo couldn’t sense Hux. Couldn’t reach into his mind. Couldn’t tell how he was feeling. That indefinable bond between them was gone, and Kylo wished that it was there now more than ever.

He thought of Hux, alone and broken in a cell onboard the Finalizer, and his heart _ached_. Clever, brilliant Hux, who'd had his life's work taken away from him by a _girl_. Brave, strong Hux, who had fought so hard to take full responsibility for the destruction and failure of Starkiller Base, who had _begged_ Snoke not to punish Kylo as well, who’d screamed threats at the Supreme Leader as he’d been dragged away by Stormtroopers for imprisonment and torture.

Kylo desperately wanted to know what was happening to Hux now; even if it meant he’d feel Hux’s pain, at least he could suffer with him.

Kylo was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a tug at the chain attached to his collar, which caused him to stumble clumsily. Laughter and jeers surrounded him; the eyes of all the beings that were present in the throne room, humanoid and other, were fixed on his naked body.

“Pay attention." Snoke's voice was soft but cold as he gave the chain another tug. Hux always used to joke about how Snoke seemed to keep him on a leash (before Kylo was anything more to him than a nuisance). Kylo never thought that would literally become the case.

He straightened, ignoring the jeers and the sting of tears in his eyes. What he wouldn’t give to have Hux beside him right now.

He tried to block out the jeers coming from the side of the room as he was led to the front, but he still caught some of the insults that were being shouted. _Slut. Whore. Cocksucker_. If he weren't wearing the collar, if he could still use his powers, every being in this room would be gasping for breath as invisible fingers choked them to death.

Kylo shivered as they came to a halt at the end of the throne room, right in front the throne. Upon it sat a human- a man who looked to be in his fifties, with short greying hair, a strong jaw, and cold grey eyes. He was handsome, but in a terrifying way. He was dressed in fine robes and had an air of superiority about him.

This was Arlo Kaz, one of the most notorious gangsters in the galaxy, feared even by the Hutts and a vocal supporter of the First Order. He did business with bounty hunters, space pirates, smugglers and the scum of the galaxy. Kylo had never met him before and knew him only by reputation. Snoke had mentioned him a few times and Kylo knew that he'd had dealings with some of the other Knights of Ren. But after taking one look at those eyes, Kylo knew he didn’t like him. Especially when those eyes travelled over his body from head to toe.

Kaz lifted a hand to silence the crowd and stood. “Welcome, Supreme Leader Snoke.” His voice was powerful and commanding, yet soft at the same time. “What a pleasant surprise.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Snoke replied softly. “I had to congratulate you in person for the assassination of three members of the senate. Most impressive.”

“All in a day’s work,” Kaz chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. His eyes drifted back to Kylo. “And what have we here?”

“A gift,” Snoke drawled, “as a token of my appreciation.”

Kylo tried not to tremble as Kaz began to descend the steps in front of his throne, the soft thud of his boots echoing throughout the room. Without the Force and his lightsaber, the only defence he had was his own physical strength.

Snoke turned to Kylo. “Kneel,” he commanded.

Kylo did nothing.

“Kneel,” Snoke repeated, softer, more dangerous. “If you would like your General alive and well.”

The threat had the intended effect on Kylo and he sunk to his knees. He didn’t miss Snoke’s mocking use of Hux’s former title.

Kylo kept his eyes firmly on the floor, shame washing through him. To think he had gone from Master of the Knights of Ren to _this_.

Kaz’s boots eventually made their way into Kylo’s eyeline, but he did not look up. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear. And he _was_ afraid; without the Force he was powerless, and Snoke knew it. And as long as Snoke had Hux, Kylo had no form of retaliation.

He felt coarse fingers tilt his chin so that he was forced to look into the eyes of his new Master.

_(He remembered the first time Hux had laid eyes on his face, how his self-consciousness had faded as the General took him in with dilated pupils and parted lips-)_

“The nose and ears are a little large,” Kaz laughed (the rest of the room laughed too, causing Kylo’s heart to pound and his face to flush). Kaz swept one large thumb over Kylo’s cheekbone. “But otherwise beautiful.” The gangster smiled. “Your name?”

Kylo didn’t answer.

“This is Kylo Ren,” Snoke answered for him. “Formerly of the Knights of Ren.”

There was an interested murmur from the crowd.

“Kylo Ren?” Kaz sounded intrigued. “I thought he was your…protégé?”

“He is a disgrace,” Snoke replied coldly. “I have no use for him now. He is yours to do with as you wish.” Snoke handed the chain, Kylo’s leash, over to Kaz, who looked at it thoughtfully.

“The gift is much appreciated, Supreme Leader,” Kaz said with a smile, eyes still on Kylo. “A Knight of Ren as one of my slaves. That’s power you can’t buy.”

If Kylo didn’t have a Force collar around his neck, he’d choke Kaz to death, or fling him across the room and watch his body fall to the ground like a rag doll.

“Rise, Kylo,” Kaz said softly. “Let me see you.” The way he said Kylo’s name was almost intimate, as it were just the two of them in the room.

Kylo obeyed; he didn’t need to look at Snoke to sense the unspoken threat, the threat to _Hux_. He tried to calm himself as Kaz stroked his hair and his face, in an almost mockingly tender way. It made him think of the way Hux used to stroke his hair, slowly and lazily as they lay in each other’s arms.

The hand was rough, nothing like Hux’s smooth skin, as it travelled down Kylo’s neck, his shoulders, his back, and settled firmly on his left buttock. Kylo managed to suppress a shudder as Kaz pulled him close to his body, his breath warm on Kylo’s cheek.

“No need to be shy, _Kylo_ ,” the gangster taunted, placing his free hand on Kylo’s other buttock and squeezing. “You and I will come to know each other quite intimately.” He forced his lips onto Kylo’s in a rough and demanding kiss.

Kylo didn’t fight, knowing that it would only anger Snoke, but he didn’t kiss back either. Kaz held Kylo in his arms in the mock embrace of a lover, and it made Kylo’s heart ache for Hux. Kaz’s hands on his body were a mockery of Hux’s gentle touch, and Kylo wanted nothing more than to be covered in his dark robes and armour, to hide his body from all these leering eyes, to shield himself from their judgement.

_(He thought of his first kiss with Hux, the Force flowing wildly through his veins as their lips touched, Hux's hands gentle yet firm on his waist-)_

Kylo broke the kiss and turned his face away in disgust.

Kaz laughed and groped Kylo’s buttocks. “Soon you will learn to appreciate me.“ He gave Kylo another mockingly gentle caress.

“He will obey you,” Snoke promised. “He will serve you well. If he does not, I should like to hear about.”

Again, Kylo heard the unspoken threat. He felt his shoulders sink in defeat as he realised that this was his life now. This was his life if he wanted Hux safe.

Kylo felt a sense of hopelessness wash over him as Kaz thanked Snoke and bid him farewell. There was no one he despised more than Snoke at that moment but a small part of him was frightened to see the Supreme Leader leave, to abandon him to this new terrifying life.

“Come,” Kaz ordered, tugging at Kylo’s leash.

Kylo took a deep breath and kept his mind on Hux as he was led to the throne, as the jeers around him became deafening. _Hux’s eyes_. Hands grasped and groped at him from all sides of the room. _Hux’s lips_. Kaz gave the leash a violent tug when they reached the steps, causing Kylo to stumble and fall. _Hux’s voice_. Kylo tried to blink back the tears as he pulled himself to his feet.

When they reached the throne, Kaz gestured for Kylo to sit on the floor at his feet. _I am a Knight of Ren_ , Kylo thought to himself as he took his place like the pet he had become, _and I will bear this as such_.

“You will come to like it here,” Kaz promised, stroking Kylo’s hair.

Kylo wished he had his lightsaber so he could cut off the older man’s hand. He would kill all of them right this moment if he could. But the man he loved was depending on him, so Kylo fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall above everyone’s heads and did nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's non-con sex in this chapter, folks- you've been warned.

While Kylo had been terrified of being so exposed in public, without his clothes and the Force to protect him, he hadn’t even given thought to the horrors that would await him once he and Kaz were in private.

Kaz’s private suite was large, with plush carpets and a comfortable double bed, and a window that overlooked the entire city. It was spacious, but the size of it did nothing to prevent Kylo from feeling imprisoned. Hux's quarters onboard the Finalizer were a lot smaller and far more humble, but they were Kylo's favourite place in the whole galaxy.

“You’re very quiet,” Kaz observed, removing the chain from the Force collar around Kylo’s neck. “It is as if Snoke has given me a statue instead of a slave.” 

“I don’t know what you expect me to say,” Kylo said quietly, determined to keep the tremble from his voice. He found himself mentally scoffing at the idea of making conversation with this man with whom he had nothing in common.

Kaz laughed. “I can tell you’re a Knight of Ren, you know. You have that _attitude_. And no respect.”

Kylo said nothing.

“You will address me as ‘Master’, Kylo Ren,” Kaz explained patiently, as if to a child. “You may have once been Master of the Knights of Ren but _I_ am your master now, and you will treat me as such. Is that understood?”

Kylo had never choked anyone with his bare hands before, but he thought this might be a good time to start. He held himself back though as he thought of Hux onboard the Finalizer, probably feeling just as broken and alone as Kylo was.

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replied, his voice thick as he swallowed his pride.

“Better.” Kaz cupped Kylo’s face in his rough hands, and kissed him on the lips. “Much better.” He gave Kylo’s right buttock a playful smack. “Tell me, Kylo Ren, what is it that Snoke has over you?”

“Over me?” Kylo repeated, trying to sound confused and ignoring the older man’s sneer.

“You have not been brought up as a slave; you are a Knight of Ren. And yet you are being surprisingly cooperative. The Supreme Leader must be in possession of something very precious to you.”

Kylo didn’t answer as his eyes began to sting at the thought of Hux.

Kaz shrugged. “I suppose I could just ask Snoke via hologram the next time we speak.”

“ _Hux_ ,” Kylo choked, stumbling over the word as the surge of emotion threatened to overwhelm him.

“ _Hux_ ,” Kaz repeated, licking his lips. “Not...General Armitage Hux? I know him only by reputation, of course..." Kaz's eyes met Kylo's. "Your lover, I’d guess, judging by the way you’re blushing down to your nipples?”

Kylo couldn’t help but let a tear slide down his cheek. He wasn’t sure if it was the way Kaz mockingly said the word _lover_ , or the fact that he had guessed the truth.

“None of that now,” Kaz said gently, brushing his thumb over Kylo’s cheek to wipe away the tear. “He will soon be forgotten.”

As Kaz leant in for another kiss, Kylo’s heart ached at the thought of forgetting anything about Hux, from the way he walked to the way he furrowed his brow when writing reports, the calmness with which he gave orders to his men, the surprising softness of his smiles, the words of praise he gave in his refined accent…

“Undress me.”

Kylo knew that he had reached the point of no return. Kaz knew he had leverage now, and any refusal to comply was not going to end well for Hux. Kylo felt his heart pound as he started to obey, cursing himself when he noticed that his hands were shaking.

“No need to be nervous, my pet,” Kaz said gently, eyes fixed on Kylo as the younger man slowly undressed him. “Our first night together will be enjoyable for the both of us.”

Once Kaz was naked, Kylo was promptly pushed to his knees.

“It is clear you are no virgin, my pet, since you had a lover under Snoke’s command.” Kaz stroked Kylo’s hair back from his face. “So at least you should be skilled at this. Pleasure me, for _your Hux_." 

Kaz had the same unspoken threat in his voice as Snoke. He now knew Kylo’s pressure point, and he was pressing with all his might. Kylo knew that anything less than a good performance would result in Kaz on a hologram to Snoke first thing in the morning to gleefully request the execution of his slave’s lover. 

Kylo could do this. He could do this for Hux.

Kylo closed his eyes as he tentatively licked the erection in front of him, trying to forget his surroundings. He thought of some of the tricks his uncle had showed him for meditation when he was a boy to drown out the world around him in order to focus on the Force. Only he couldn’t feel the Force now. He couldn’t feel anything.

"Come on,” Kaz moaned, clearly becoming impatient. “Be brave, Kylo.”

Kylo took the older man’s cock into his mouth, disgust washing over him. If he weren’t wearing the collar, Kylo would choke him and then slice off the gangster’s cock with his lightsaber.

“That’s it,” Kaz murmured appreciatively as Kylo took him deeper, stoking the younger man’s hair. “That’s it, Kylo. Imagine I’m _your General_.”

Those words struck at Kylo’s heart as he nearly choked on the cock in his mouth. This act was a mockery of what he did for Hux. Kylo always got on his knees willingly for Hux, for one thing. Hux’s hands were always firm but gentle in his hair. Hux’s words were encouraging but with the right balance of power behind them to excite Kylo. And Hux smelled a lot nicer down there as well; it was a scent that was indescribable and was so fundamentally _Hux_. Kylo had _enjoyed_ pleasuring Hux. This, however, was torture.

He hesitantly bobbed his head back and forth, drooling when he couldn’t quite find the right rhythm and flinching when blunt fingernails dug into his head. When he did this for Hux it came naturally; now he just felt terribly clumsy.    

"Enough,” Kaz rasped, breathless. “On the bed. I will have you now.”

Kylo released the cock from his mouth, wiping at the drool as he stood with trembling legs. _This is it_ , he thought as he sunk down onto the bed in defeat. _The pinnacle of my humiliation_.

Kaz spread Kylo’s legs apart forcefully, murmuring with appreciation as he inserted one finger inside the younger man. It was too dry for Kylo; it was apparent that Kaz had used his own saliva to slick his finger. Kylo bit his lip in pain, determined not to show his fear.

“Don’t tell me this hurts,” Kaz grunted, fingering Kylo roughly. “This is natural copulation, my pet. Your ass has been coddled by Order lubricant.”

Kylo couldn’t help but let out a gasp as a second finger was inserted inside him. He was good at bearing pain; Snoke had trained him well, but Kylo still found himself wishing for Order lubricant. Hux’s fingers would always be dripping with it as he gently eased Kylo open, with enough force to make Kylo feel it but not enough to inflict damage or cause discomfort. Kylo would find his muscles relaxing as Hux pressed kisses to his flushed skin, warming him up for the act that was to follow-

“Thinking of your General again, my pet?” Kaz’s voice was amused, almost mocking.

“No,” Kylo lied, closing his eyes as the tears threatened to flow.

“No, what?” A third finger was cruelly added.

“No, _Master_ ,” Kylo corrected himself through gritted teeth, trying to keep his grunts of pain to a minimum.

“That _attitude_ again, Kylo Ren,” Kaz chuckled breathlessly as he leaned down to kiss Kylo’s neck. “I suggest you drop it, unless you’d like me to tell Supreme Leader Snoke about it tomorrow,” he breathed in Kylo’s ear. 

This was beyond torture. Not only did Kylo have to submit his body but he was also forced to submit who he was- to suppress his attitude, his thoughts, his feelings, the core of his very being. When he felt Kaz’s erection breach his entrance, Kylo thought he was going to be split in two. It was always a little uncomfortable at first with Hux, but it was never painful. It was nothing like this.

“Gods, you are tight,” Kaz gasped, hitching Kylo’s thighs up further around his waist as he forced himself in further. “Are you sure that your General ever took you properly?”

Kaz’s thrusts were painfully powerful; Hux had always been more controlled when doing this, although his thrusts were powerful in a different way, always hitting that sweet spot inside of Kylo to make him scream with pleasure.

“Come now, Kylo,” Kaz implored as he took hold of Kylo’s hips and increased the pace, “do something. Are you a statue or are you a slave? Show me how much you’re enjoying this.”

Kylo wanted to scream, to use the Force to throw Kaz off of him and over to the other side of the room, to choke him to death and destroy this room, every tainted inch of it, with his lightsaber. But in the back of his mind was Hux, bruised and bloodied and suffering. He could play the wanton whore for Hux.

“Master,” Kylo choked out in a trembling voice, trying to make it sound like a sigh of pleasure. “Oh yes- _ah_ -Master.”

“You like that?” Kaz asked breathlessly, clearly pleased.

“Yes, Master,” Kylo croaked, the burning pain in his rear intensifying. He felt shame wash through him as he realised he was semi-hard.

Kylo exhaled when Kaz finally shuddered and came, the sticky substance leaking from his entrance and dripping down his thighs. He felt disgusting.

“Well done, Kylo Ren,” Kaz chuckled as he pulled out, collapsing on the bed beside Kylo. “That was satisfactory for our first time.” He pulled Kylo closer to him, petting his hair. “Perhaps next time you’ll take the initiative a bit more, hm?”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replied, voice devoid of emotion.

“Overall satisfactory though,” Kaz yawned. “I will tell Supreme Leader Snoke how admirably you performed. Perhaps he will tell your General how well you’ve settled into slave life already.”

Kylo finally choked out a sob. He wanted to channel all his rage, fear, humiliation and pain through the Force. He wanted to rip out this man’s heart and burn it to ashes. Everything in his body ached and his rear was throbbing with soreness. His thighs were sticky with Kaz’s seed.

As Kaz’s gentle snores began to fill the room, Kylo buried his face in the soft pillows.

He could run. He was skilled at hand to hand combat, even without the Force. But he knew that if he ran it would mean certain death for Hux. Kylo would once rather have died than become enslaved, but he would rather be enslaved than allow Hux to die.

He let himself weep for the first time since he’d arrived a Kaz’s palace- for everything he’d lost and for the bitter realisation that this was now his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaz’s taunting about how well Kylo had settled into slave life seemed to bear some element of truth over the following days.

Kylo adjusted to his new life with an ease that disgusted him. He would spend his days sat at Kaz’s feet like a cherished pet, and his nights in Kaz’s bed pretending to enjoy the depraved acts the older man inflicted on him. He got used to being naked all the time, to being bare for all to see. He was becoming institutionalized to this kind of treatment and he began to accept it with a heavy heart. Kylo quickly learnt when to say _Yes, Master_ , when to say _No, Master_ , when to remain silent, when to sink to his knees, when to spread his legs.

But he never forgot the reason _why_ he lowered himself to this. Every day his thoughts were with Hux, even though he couldn’t sense Hux or reach out to him through the Force; somehow Kylo felt as though simply _thinking_ about Hux would be some form of comfort. He wondered if Hux thought about him too. He wondered if Snoke had told Hux about what Kylo had become. He wondered if Hux was outraged, repulsed, in denial. But most of all Kylo wondered if he would ever see Hux again. 

“You think too much,” Kaz drawled one day as he sat on his throne with a leg thrown over one of the arms of the chair, one hand lazily petting Kylo’s hair. “You need to learn to relax a bit more, Kylo.”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replied automatically from his place at Kaz’s feet. He wanted to ask how he could possibly relax in the presence of his vile master.

“One of my most reliable smugglers will be visiting this evening,” Kaz said offhandedly. “I was considering lending you to him for the night.”

Kylo said nothing and hoped that he hadn’t accidently given away any signs of his fear and disgust. The mention of a smuggler made him think of his father, and it made him wonder what Han Solo would do if he could see his son now. His son who had boasted of his powers and disowned his family for the First Order, reduced to _this_.

“But I won’t do that,” Kaz chuckled, fingers raking through Kylo’s hair. “A former Knight of Ren is worth too much for a smuggler. Besides, you and I have developed quite a bond, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yes, Master,” Kylo lied.

His heart ached for the one man with whom he shared a true bond.

**********

That night a celebration was held to welcome Kaz’s most trusted smuggler, a Rodian with green skin and soulless bulbous eyes.

The throne room was the most lively Kylo had seen it since the first night he arrived. Beings filled the room with the thrum of talk and laughter, drinks were served by slaves, and the middle of the room was occupied by Twi'lek dancers, male and female, moving gracefully in time to the music.

Kylo was thankful that he wasn’t naked tonight, although what he was wearing still did little to maintain his dignity. He was bare-chested, with leather straps around his hips to hold in place two pieces of fabric- one to cover the front of his pelvis and the other to cover his rear. He wore nothing underneath, which meant he had to position himself on the floor very carefully to maintain his modesty. The Force collar, as always, was tight around his neck.

One of Kaz’s messengers approached the throne to speak to his master, his eyes leering at Kylo as he leaned forward to whisper in Kaz’s ear. When he retreated, Kaz had a cruel smile on his face.

“We have another guest, my pet,” the older man said to Kylo, petting his hair with those fingers that Kylo had come to hate. “A guest from the _First Order_."  

Kylo’s heart stopped for a moment. At first he thought it might be Snoke, returning to taunt him.

"A First Order captain,” Kaz continued, amusement in his voice. “I have instructed the guards to let him enter. He is here to see how well you’ve settled in here and to report back to the Supreme Leader. _Captain Wilerm_.”

Kylo had never heard of Captain Wilerm but he was glad it was an officer he did not know. He wasn’t sure if he could bear the humiliation of having someone once under his command see him like this, someone he’d once threatened or Force-choked, someone who’d known him as Master of the Knights of Ren. It didn’t surprise him though that Snoke would send someone to check on him.

As the large doors at the other end of the throne room opened, Kylo straightened himself. Even if he didn’t know the officer, the officer would know of Kylo. Kylo caught a glimpse of the First Order uniform as the officer entered and began to stride confidently towards the throne. Other beings in the room paused their conversations to look at him; it was clear that they rarely had visits from the First Order. It was only when the officer had almost reached the throne that Kylo could see his face.

His heart stopped.

_Hux._

For a moment Kylo wondered if he was hallucinating. If he’d been thinking about Hux for so long that his mind had conjured the image of him in this very room, triggered by the sight of a man in a First Order uniform. But it was _him_. It was _Hux_. Kylo’s heart was pounding as he took in the neat red hair (although it was a little more unkempt than usual), the soft blue eyes, the strong jaw. Even the way he stood as he came to a stop, hands behind his back, feet slightly apart, it was all _Hux._

At first Kylo felt nothing but joy and relief. Hux was alive, Hux was _safe_. Apart from a faded scar on his right cheek, he looked well. Kylo wanted nothing more than to run into his arms.

But then the shame began to wash through him, the embarrassment of Hux seeing him like this.

“Welcome, Captain,” Kaz drawled, his voice echoing in the now silent room. “It is a pleasure to have you here.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Hux replied, eyes fixed firmly on Kaz.

“You remember Kylo Ren, of course?” Kaz laughed, giving a gentle tug to Kylo’s leash.

Hux’s eyes finally met Kylo’s. His expression did not change- he showed no disgust, joy nor recognition, although Kylo did notice that his eyes softened a little, the same way they did whenever the two of them would meet for trysts.

“Of course,” Hux replied.

“You can tell your master that Kylo Ren has served me well so far. He’s been most accommodating.”

There was laughter throughout the room.

“Supreme Leader Snoke would expect no less,” Hux said steadily. “I will report back to him that you are satisfied.”

“Good.” Kaz lounged back in his throne. “Stay a while, Captain. Enjoy the festivities.”

Hux gave a curt nod to Kaz and an almost unnoticeable smile to Kylo before disappearing into the crowd as people resumed their conversations.

It was with that smile that Kylo knew that Hux was here for him. To save Kylo. Had Snoke purposefully sent him here to witness Kylo’s humiliation, Hux would have been escorted and would not be using an alias. Kylo desperately needed to speak to him.

Kaz noticed Kylo staring wistfully at Hux’s retreating back. “Handsome, isn’t he, my pet?”

“I…” Kylo swallowed. “Yes, Master.”

“Probably much like that General of yours.”

Kylo felt his stomach drop. _Surely Kaz couldn’t know…_?

“You will need to impress him,” Kaz said with a grin, “if you want him to give a glowing report about you. It might even persuade the Supreme Leader to go easy on your General.”

Kylo relaxed a little. Hux’s identity was safe for the time being. “Yes, Master. I do want to impress him.”

A thought came upon him. 

"Master,” Kylo began hesitantly, his throat dry. “I…I was wondering. I must impress the Captain so that he gives a positive report to Supreme Leader Snoke. Would it not be prudent for me to…spend some time with him? To impress him?”

Kylo’s heart was in his mouth and he was terrified that Kaz would see through him.

His master just chuckled. “You really have become accustomed to slave life.” The older man cupped Kylo’s chin. “You wish to use your wiles to get what you want.”

“It might be beneficial for you too, Master,” Kylo said as softly as he could, trying not to cringe away from the older man’s touch. He even leaned into the touch, doing all in his power to soften his master. “If I reflect well on you, the Supreme Leader may treat you even more favourably than he does now.”

“How so?” Kaz demanded softly.

“You and your men could be given access to First Order-only routes. The trading laws could be relaxed. Anything to assist you with your business. The Supreme Leader is generous to his allies; I’ve seen it many times. And you could be known as the man who tamed Kylo Ren.”

Kaz looked thoughtful, fingers still rough on Kylo’s cheek.

Kylo was desperate. He needed Kaz to agree to this. Swallowing his pride, he quickly leaned up to give his master a kiss on the lips. It was the first kiss Kylo had initiated himself, and he could tell by the way that Kaz responded with teeth and tongue and groping hands that he was clearly pleased. Kylo was aware that Hux would be watching this and for a moment he felt ashamed, but this was crucial to persuading Kaz.

Kaz gave a chuckle when they parted. “The man who tamed Kylo Ren,” he said thoughtfully. “I like that. I’m sure Snoke will appreciate that. Alright. Why don’t you give him a show, my pet?”

“A show?” Kylo felt the colour drain from his face.

“Yes. Have a dance for the Captain. Whet his appetite. If he responds well, I’ll consider loaning you to him for the night.”

Kylo knew this would be the ultimate humiliation. _But what choice did he have?_ This could give him his chance to speak to Hux alone, and if he had to lower himself to this, then so be it.

“Go on, my pet,” Kaz encouraged, gesturing to the dancefloor where a couple of Twi'leks were still moving in time to the music. “Shows us how graceful the Knights of Ren can be.”

Kylo swallowed, closed his eyes. _He could do this_.

He stood up on trembling legs and slowly made his way down the steps of the throne to the dancefloor, painfully aware of all the eyes on him. He could hear the clink of the chain attached to his collar dragging on the floor behind him as Kaz allowed him to wander further away from the throne. When he glanced to the side he noticed Hux standing with his hands behind his back, calm and collected, as if he were on the bridge of the Finalizer. Kylo wondered what was going through Hux’s mind right now, and more than ever he wished he could use the Force to gently probe his lover’s thoughts.

When he reached the centre of the dancefloor he took a deep breath. Kylo had never been much of a dancer but he had been observing the Twi'leks during his time here, so he hoped he wouldn’t disappoint Kaz. And he hoped he wouldn’t disgust Hux.

Slowly, Kylo began to move his hips in time with the music. He kept his arms loose by his sides for the time being, eyes fixed on Kaz. When he was sure he had his master’s attention, Kylo swung his hips as suggestively as possible, ignoring the jeering that was coming from the sides of the room, keeping his mind fixed on Hux.

Biting his lip and running his hands through his hair, Kylo desperately tried to keep his mind off the fact that everyone in the room was watching him. He began to move around the floor slowly, twisting and twirling to the beat. He ran his hands down his neck and chest, brushing against his nipples. It was humiliating and he’d never felt so awkward or degraded in all his life, but Kaz looked as though he was enjoying the display.

When Kylo glanced to the side, Hux still stood calm and collected, but his face was a little flushed.

With burning cheeks and a thumping heart, Kylo forced himself to trail a hand down his stomach to his groin, groping himself through the thin piece of material covering his pelvis. Kaz leaned forward on his throne. The jeers were now deafening.

Kylo continued to grope himself as he swayed his hips, before twirling round and running his hands across his hips and behind him to grope his own rear. Hands reached out to try to caress him, but he kept well away from them in the centre of the room. There was only one set of hands he would allow to touch him.

Kylo turned to face Hux, and took hold of the chain that connected his collar to his master’s throne. Twirling once again, Kylo allowed the chain to wrap loosely around his body, gradually criss-crossing over him from chest to thighs. He then spun backwards, letting the chain fall from his body to pool on the floor once again. The jeers from the other beings in the room were deafening, but Kylo was completely focussed on Hux, whose lips were slightly parted and was flushed down to his collar. This performance was clearly affecting him.

He slowly moved towards Hux, hoping that Kaz wouldn’t mind. When he was finally in his lover’s personal space, Kylo twirled so that Hux was behind him and pressed himself up against Hux’s body. Kylo reached behind himself to stroke Hux’s face, grinding his rear against his lover’s crotch. Hux didn’t move, but Kylo could feel him trembling slightly behind him.

It was almost overwhelming to be in Hux’s presence again, to be near him, to _feel_ him after spending so long imagining the horrors that had been inflicted on him. But here he was, alive and safe. When Kylo imagined their reunion, he never thought he’d be grinding up against Hux in front of a large crowd. But he found he didn’t care; all he cared about was that Hux was _here_.

Kylo was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sharp tug at his chin, which caused him to stumble forward away from Hux, away from that familiar warmth, as laughter and cheers erupted from around the room.

He managed to straighten himself and ignore his burning cheeks and the stinging embarrassment. When he glanced at the throne, Kaz was looking at him with amusement.

Kylo knew then that he needed to stay on Kaz’s good side if he wanted some alone time with Hux.  

Trying to get his face to form the most lustful look he possibly could, Kylo slowly walked towards Kaz, still swaying his hips slightly. When he finally reached the throne, Kylo placed himself firmly in his master's lap, before wrapping his arms around Kaz’s neck and giving him a forceful kiss on the mouth, ignoring the thunderous cheers from the crowd and trying not to imagine how Hux must be feeling having to watch this display.

When they parted, Kaz had a pleased grin on his face. “Well done, my pet. That was quite a performance. Captain Wilerm certainly looked as though he enjoyed it. I will offer the Captain one night with you, and I will rely on you to make a good impression for the both of us.”

Kylo felt relief flood through his heart. All the humiliation and pain he had endured up until this moment had all been worth it.

All for Hux.  


End file.
